Wireless devices by their very nature radiate electromagnetic energy. For example, a cell phone may transmit a signal via an antenna to another transceiver. Moreover, this transmission may be regulated by governmental regulatory agencies. Indeed, this interference may have an effect on other devices and cause interference that degrades the performance of the other devices.